orcs_wars_ra2fandomcom-20200213-history
Deadgnaws
Deadgnaws is a Heavyweight robot entered into Orc's Wars Overclocked and Orc's Wars Series 3 and built by TheOrcCorp. Design Deadgnaws Deadgnaws is a two wheeled drive rectangular bot with a crocodile head and claws motif on the front. The head has a lower jaw that acts as a wedge for opposing robots to drive up into the weapon, which is a large disc with two ripping teeth. While the front of Deadgnaws is relatively protected, the rear half of the robot is exposed to damaging weaponry. Deadgnaws II Deadgnaws II underwent a total rebuild from Deadgnaws. It is now a four wheel drive rectangular bot with a crocodile head on the front, which mounts the disc. The disc itself is powered by a Perm motor and has two small typhoon teeth. It also has a srimech on the top. In addition, it has a lower jaw that once again acts as a wedge, as well as wheelguards on it's sides, and two front wedges to deflect spinners and help protect the front. Robot History Overclocked Deadgnaws participated in several events throughout Overclocked including the All-Stars, Tag Team, Vengeance and Royal Rumble. Deadgnaws was picked for the All-Stars despite it's terrible record as it was a fan favourite and faced Mastodon in the first round. Despite clashing weapons in the first run up, Deadgnaws quickly got stuck on it's face. This allowed Mastodon to charge in and quickly dispose of the crocodile robot. Deadgnaws quickly redeemed itself in it's first Vengeance match by defeating Hollowing Out More Souls, sending it out of the arena. In the Tag Team Terror event Deadgnaws filled in for Highschool Ex as the partner of Drugged Up StepsisteR, the current champions. They faced Death is Drumming III and Dou-Bull, with the latter focusing on Deadgnaws. After getting stuck on top of Dou-Bull and being sent across the arena by the floor flipper, Deadgnaws was attacked by the drum spinner while the other two robots pitted themselves. After exchanging blows, Deadgnaws almost pushed Dou-Bull into the pit before falling in itself, resulting in the Tag Team Champions being eliminated in the first round. In the Royal Rumble, Deadgnaws entered at Number 17 alongside it's rival at Number 16: Hollowing Out More Souls where they faced Ultrageous. Deadgnaws managed to inflict more damage on it's old rival with the help of Ultrageous immobilising Hollowing Out More Souls after ripping it's wheels off. The remaining two bots dealt heavy damage to each other, the round ending in a judge's decision with Deadgnaws being declared the winner. In the next round, it faced Demon and Crimson V2. Compared to the previous round, Deadgnaws really struggled against it's fresh opponents and ended up being stuck on it's side after having it's weapon and a wheel ripped off, eliminating it from the Royal Rumble. In it's final appearance, Deadgnaws was challenged to a Vengeance match by Ultrageous for it's win in the Royal Rumble. Just like the first match it had in the series, Deadgnaws landed on it's face after the initial charge and Ultrageous ended up ripping it apart in typical crocodile robot fashion. Series 3 Deadgnaws II applied for qualification. It was accepted, and faced The Tinned Tuna 2, Sahara, and Swamp Thing. In the battle, it started by attacking Swamp Thing as The Tinned Tuna 2 was being bullied by Sahara. It continued to do this until Sahara backed out of the arena itself, and The Tinned Tuna 2 tried to attack Swamp Thing. Deadgnaws II responded by attacking The Tinned Tuna 2 with Swamp Thing, eventually getting The Tinned Tuna 2 stuck on the side, eliminating it. This meant Deadgnaws II qualified along with Swamp Thing. Deadgnaws II first appeared in episode 5, appearing in a main event against Cruncho, due to both bots' crocodile theme. Deadgnaws II initially rushed to Cruncho, getting immediately flipped and inverted by the latter. As Deadgnaws II struggled to self right, Cruncho flipped Deadgnaws II back on it's wheels, before flipping it again, pinning it against the low wall, perpendicular to the ground. Cruncho kept pinning Deadgnaws II, before backing up after few seconds. Deadgnaws II then immediately got flipped again by Cruncho, sending it out of the arena in 26 seconds since the fight started, meaning Deadgnaws II lost the fight Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Robots armed with spinning weapon Category:Robots armed with vertical flywheels Category:Robots armed with Vertical Spinners